Collection of Random one-shots
by SoundBraker
Summary: I like doing random things, so I decided to put them with Shadow's annoyed list. Enjoy :D
1. Intro

Hey guys. As you can see I decided not to make annoying character's (mainly Shadow) a series. But include it in my collection of random one-shots! And sorry for the lack of updates on my actual stories, I am very lazy :P. But just a warning, I am re-doing all of Fading Echoes and re-typing The story of my life. So yeah. Sorry :/


	2. How to annoy Shadow the hedgehog

How to annoy Shadow the hedgehog

Dress up like Maria and act like her all day (warning you may be murdered)

Make him watch the TV show "Annoying Orange"

Every time he swears, yell "Beep" as loud as you can

Bitch slap him

Shock him with a joy buzzer

Paint his room pink and fill his bed with My Little Pony plushies

Lock his TV on PBS (PBS is a channel for little kids shows)

Ask a stupid question, then after he answers it ask the same question over and over again for no reason

Paint him blue and call him Sonic

Tell him SEGA wants to turn his stripes pink instead of red

Call him Shadow-kun all day

Steal his chaos emerald and hand-cuff him to Amy

Tell him Mephiles is behind him, and when he looks away pour a bucket of cold water on his head

Put your foot out when he walks by to make him trip and fall on his face, in public

Ask him who his dad is and if he says "Blackdoom" run away and shout "The Black Arms are coming" over and over until you get to your house

Tell him how cute his chest fur is

Follow him around all day for no reason and when he asks why your following him walk up to him and shout in his ear "Ultimate life form" (do not attempt unless you can teleport instantly or use chaos control and have a chaos emerald on you)

Fill his shoes with blue paint (blame it on Knuckles if you want to NOT get beaten to a pulp)


	3. Putting fav characters in scenarios

LIST YOUR FAVOURITE SONIC CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN THAT SITUATION:

1\. Shadow the hedgehog

2\. Blaze the cat

3\. Mephiles the dark

4\. Sonic the hedgehog

5\. Rouge the bat

6\. Miles "Tails" Prower

7\. Espio

8\. Silver the hedgehog

9\. Sally Acorn

10\. Chip/Light Gaia

11\. Maria Robotnik

12\. Scourge (he maybe a perv, but as a character he's OK)

**Me = Echo Fox**

Questions:-

_Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?_

**Me: Sh-Shadow?**

Shadow: I... Can't sleep...

**Me: Nightmares?**

Shadow: *nods*

**Me: Well, you're awake now. They can't hurt you.*smiles slightly*Would you feel better if I cuddled you?**

Shadow: *stares for a minuet*No, I'm fine now... Night*walks off*

**Me: *sighs***

_Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you were showering?_

**Me: Mephiles?!*throws soap at him*Get-get out! What are you even doing here?!**

Mephiles: *covers eyes and slowly backs away*Thisneverhappenedthisneverhappened...

_Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?_

**Cool**

_Number 5 cooked you dinner?_

Rouge: I don't really know how to cook, so here's some fruit!

**Me: Thanks Rouge.*smiles***

_Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?_

**Me: *thinking-he's so fluffy!***

_Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?_

**Me: What?! Really?**

Espio: *nods*

**Me: But how…?**

Espio: *shrugs*

_Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?_

**Me: Silver... You need to stop pissing him off. It's bad for your health.**

Silver: *sighs*I know...

_Number 9 made fun of your friends?_

**Me: Sally...**

Sally: What?

**Me: Say that again and I'll sick a pissed-off Shadow on you**

_Number 10 ignored you all the time?_

**Me: *is bored so decides to be like Sol*Chip*pokes*Chip? Chip?!**

Chip: *ignoring*

**Me: CHIP?!**

_Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?_

Shadow: I'll see you later…

**Me: Where are you going?**

Shadow: I have a new target to terminate. If you don't see me for a while*looks at me*I'll be at the county prison or GUN's prison hold*walks off*

**Me: O.O**

_It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?_

Mephiles: Here.*shoves small box in my hands*Something from the "heart" for your birthday.

**Me: How'd you know?*opens it*Oh god!*It's a literal heart***

Mephiles: What?

**Me: Gross Meph*throws box at him*And that was a dumb pun!**

_You're stuck in your house and it's on fire. What does 4 do?_

**Me: Sonic...**

Sonic: Uh, oops?

**Me: Just, get me out of here**

Sonic: OK*carries me out*

_You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?_

Rouge: You can do it, Echo!

**Me: I don't want to... *I'm about to sing in public***

_You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?_

Shadow: WTF?

**Me: No idea, Chip won't even talk to me**

_You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?_

Espio: You want me to help get back at*person's name*?

**Me: Th-thanks, Espio..**

_You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?_

Sally: And right and left and...

**Me: *yelling*Sally what the heck are you talking about?!*uses electro ball***

_You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?_

**Meh, probably ignore me some more. That or join in**

_Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?_

**Me: I like his backstory. And his colors. His name's cool. Everything I guess.**

_Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9._

**Me: What?**

Blaze: She will be mine!

**Me: O.O Are you feeling OK?**

_You're dating 3 and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?_

**Me: Does Meph even have parents?**

Mephiles: Ugh. I would never date this... thing.

**Me: Hurtful.**

_Will 5 and 6 ever kiss?_

**No, just no**

_Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?_

**Me: Tails, have you been hanging around Scourge?**

_You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?_

**Is it really that bad?**

_Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?_

**Me: Be a bit more confident. And stop trying so hard, it makes you look desperate and clumsy.**

Silver: You really think that'll work?

**Me: *nods***

_Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their undying love by sending an email. Now what?_

**Me: Sally? I thought she loved Sonic...?**

_You spot 12 kissing 1. What do you do?_

**Me: O.O Uh? Shads?**

Scourge: *pulls away*Do you mind?

Shadow: *pushes him away*Get the f*ck off me!

_You notice that 1 and 3 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?_

**God, what is Mephiles doing now?*sighs*I better go make sure Shadow's OK*covers eyes and walks in***

_Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?_

**Nope**

_Would 2 trust 5?_

Blaze: Depends

_Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?_

**Sonic and Chip are in a poke war**

_5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What subject will they pick?_

Shadow: Physics.

Rouge: Why?

Shadow: Cause I'm good at it.

Rouge: ...Let's do something fun! Like art.

_If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?_

Mephiles: Screw this*leaves*

Tails: How about spaghetti?

_7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?_

Espio and Sally: Lets go beat up Eggman/Robotnik with GUN!

_8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?_

Rouge: absolutely not! No one, let alone Silver is getting near my hair!

_9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?_

Tails: Yeah, sure *its a pic of Cream*

_10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?_

Chip: Blaze likes you

Sally: Really? WTF?

Chip: Yeah... I think she'd be great for you

Sally: O.O

_1 accidentally kicked 10?_

Chip: Hey!

Shadow: F*ck off, rodent.

**Me: Whoa, Shads cool it.**

Shadow: Shut your mouth!

**Me: *crosses arms*Harsh..**

Shadow: This whole F*cking world is harsh, so shut up! I can't deal with this bulls*it!

_2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?_

Sally: Chip wasn't lying! Chip wasn't lying!

_5 and 6 did a workout together?_

Tails: Why do I have to do this?

Rouge: It's good for you! You've been in that lab way too long

_6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?_

Tails: Hey... Don't you like me anymore?

**Me: Oops, sorry Tails. I forgot to mail yours, come on in.**

_7 won the lottery?_

**Cool**

_8 had quite a big secret?_

**Me: Tell me.**

Silver: Tell you what?

**Me: You're secret.**

Silver: I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Me: The first step to admitting you have a problem, is to tell secrets with your trusted friends.**

Silver: What?

_9 became a singer?_

**She likes attention, doesn't she?**

_10 got a daughter?_

**Me: Since when?!**

Sonic: Is it even possible for a god to have kids?

**Me: Yes, according to Greek, Egyptian and Romanian mythology. **

_What would 1 think of 2?_

Shadow: She's alright

_How would 3 greet 4?_

Mephiles: You better watch out*evil face*

Sonic: O.O

_What would 4 envy about 5?_

Sonic: Being close to Shadow

Rouge: What's with all the yaoi?

Sonic: Not like that!

Shadow: Right, not happening Faker

_What dream would 5 have about 6?_

Rouge: He made a machine that could turn anything into gems. And he gave it to me for my birthday! And it's easy to use! Yay*jumps in the air out of joy*

_What do 6 and 7 have in common?_

**...There both smart?**

_What would make 7 angry at 8?_

Espio: Stop messing with my ninja stars!

Silver: No way! This is awesome!

_Where would 8 meet 9?_

The park?

_What would 9 never dare to tell 10?_

Sally: He' so annoying

_What would make 10 scared of 1?_

Chip: He-he tried to shoot me

Shadow: Damn right, this time I won't miss*points gun*

Chip: Eek!*hides*

**Me: Why are you so pissed off today?**

Shadow: None of your business! F*ck off!

**Me: O.O**

_Is 3 Gay?_

Well, he hates women so I'd say so

-NEXT-

_1\. Have you read a 6/11 fic?_

**Nope**

_2\. What would happen if 12 got 8 pregnant?_

**Me: Scourge and... Silver?**

Silver: I-I was drunk OK?

**Me: But, you're a guy?**

Scourge: Haven't you ever heard of m-preg?

**Me: Well, yeah. But that was only fanfiction…**

_3\. Have you ever read a 9/3 fic?_

**No, not planning to either**

_4\. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?_

**Nope**

_5\. 5/9 or 5/10?_

**Uh, 5/10. I don't ship it, but it's better than 5/9.**

_6\. What would happen if 7 'walked in' on 1 and 3?_

Espio: O.O

Mephiles: Get. OUT!

Shadow: *embarrassed, and puts pillow on face*

Espio: *too shocked to move*

Mephiles:*starts getting off Shadow*I SAID GET OUT!

Espio: *runs off*

_7\. Make a summary for a 3/7 fic._

"I shouldn't be felling like this, he's in love with Shadow. I shouldn't be feeling like this, it's wrong. Oh, why can't there be an off switch on my feelings?"

…**.Not really into it. But interesting, someone can do it if they so wish.**

_8\. Is there such a thing as 1/8 fluff?_

**Yes. Not my cup of tea but it does exists.**

_9\. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic._

Even playboys have hearts

_10\. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?_

Love triangle, rape, under-aged sex, yaoi.

**Ya know the works**

_11\. When was the last time you read a fic about 5?_

**Well, it was a MephAdow but Rouge was in it a lot**

_12\. 1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 suddenly runs off with 4. 1, brokenhearted, has a stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3._

**OK so...**

**Shadow and Sally, until Sally runs off with Sonic. Shadow, brokenhearted, has a stand with Maria? (WTF?) And a brief unhappy affair with Scourge. Then after Rouge's advice Shadow finds true love with Mephiles.**

**That was weird. Maybe I'll write it, but changing the Maria part into someone else.**

_13\. How would you feel if 7/8 was canon?_

**That's weird**

-NEXT-

_1) 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?_

**Mephiles is trying to kill Silver and Sonic somehow started a kitchen fire.**

_2) 9 tries to get 5 to go to a yoga class. What happened?_

Rouge: No

Sally: Why?

Rouge: *flies away*

_3) You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose 1 or 6?_

**Shadow.**

_4) 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction?_

Chip: Uh

Blaze: What?

Espio: …

_5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens?_

**Silver gets over it and marries Blaze. Mephiles was under a love potion and Tails make an antidote. Tails goes out with Cream and Mephiles goes back to bugging Shadow**

_6) 4 jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7?_

Blaze: *sets Sonic on fire*

**Me: Thanks, and WTF Sonic?**

Sonic: Ah! It burns!*runs off*

_7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening?_

**The camera is broken and I'm trying to stop Shadow from killing his crew **

_8) 3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they choose?_

Mephiles: Screw you people. The only one I care for is MY Shadow

Shadow: I'm not yours, f*ck off.

Mephiles: Oh, nono Shadow…*squishes his cheeks*You. Are. And always will be. Mine. And only mine.

Shadow: *growls*Your even worse than Scourge!*slaps his hands away*

_9) 12 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 4 for 2's release. What is it?_

Scourge: Give me the chaos emeralds

Sonic : Nope

Shadow: Faker 2, I'm not in the mood. I swear if you don't release me this instant I will get my flame thrower and burn you until your nothing more than a pile of ash!

_10) You get to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you choose?_

**Shadow duh. Tails is cute, but Shadow is awesome.**

_11) 10 challenges 4 to a race. Why?_

Chip: Cause, I'm bored

Sonic: OK, but prepare to lose

_12) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell?_

Mephiles: F*ck yeah I do.

Shadow: Oh really*takes out flame thrower*Well I'm a seriously pissed off hedgehog with a flame thrower. You're only a perverted bastard with your hands.

Mephiles: *laughs*You're adorable when your angry~

Shadow: *growls*Shut the bloody hell up!

Mephiles: I'm immune to fire, love.*smirks*Think you can find another way~?

**Me: *shakes head*OK, he's pissing me off. Who else is in?**

Blaze, Scourge and Shadow: ME!*we all start fighting him*

Espio: *doesn't say anything, but joins in*

_13) Everyone is invited to 2 and 10 wedding except for 8. How do they react?_

**Me: Blaze, you need to make up your mind.**

Silver: B-but Blaze!

_15) 9 gathers everyone around to tell them a story. What's it about?_

Sally: A beautiful princess who saves the day!

Maria: Sounds interesting!

Shadow: Like I haven't heard this one already -_-*

_16) 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late?_

Blaze: Shadow! Where have you been?

Shadow: *hands are covered in blood*Taking care of something

Chip: O.O What'd you do?

Shadow: Murder. Getting my anger out. Saving Echo's life. Take your pick

Everyone but Mephiles and me: O.O

_17) 5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?_

**I locked myself into my room. So I don't know, nor do I want to.**

_18) 3, 8, 6, 12 and 4 all go to the zoo for 8's birthday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8?_

Scourge: *chanting*Kill it! Kill it!

Tails: Mephiles, stop killing the animals! There here for protection, not target practice!

Sonic: *turns to Silver*Happy birthday?*gives him a Blaze plushy*

_19) Everyone gets together and starts protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do?_

Scourge: Go out with me!

Tails: Help me fix my plane!

Mephiles: Make Shadow submit to me or die!

Shadow: Help me kill this f*cker!*points at Meph*

Blaze: Tell me Silver's secret!

Silver: No! Echo you promised!

Sally: Why is Blaze in love with me and Chip at the same time?!

Maria: You need to use me more! I may be dead, but this doesn't count!

Sonic: I AM YELLING WORDS!*runs around*

Chip: I don't understand anything!

**Me: I don't even think they know*hides in closet***

_20) 9 murders 2's best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them?_

Blaze: *sets fire to Sally*

Sally: AH F*CK IT BURNS

Blaze: Good, I will avenge you Silver!

_21) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save themselves or 1?_

Tails: Myself, Shadow can take care of himself

Shadow: You little B*tch! Get back here!

Tails: AH!*runs away*

Shadow: *chases him with a gun*

**Me: Yeah, he's pissed off today. I'm seriously starting to think if we make Shads anymore mad, he'll catch fire*sweat drop***

_22) Which one of them is most likely to fail at life?_

Mephiles. All he does is bug Shadow and kill (or try to) anyone who pisses him off

_23) 5 is trapped in a cave. 10 comes to rescue them. What happens?_

**Chip got lost and eventually found Sonic to help**

_24) 3 starts a day camp. What happens?_

**Mass murder, that's what**

_25) 4, 6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey. 8 walks in. What happens?_

Silver: What the...

Sonic: Wanna join?

Silver: Heck yes!

_26) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction?_

Blaze:... Shadow

Shadow: Hm?

Blaze: How's your mental state?

_27) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good?_

**Sure**

_28) 8 and 3 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?_

Mephiles: Not a problem, I don't eat

Silver: I better go find some berries...

_29) The quiz is over. What does everyone go to do now?_

**I'm gonna go play video games, Shadow is gonna go do whatever to get out of his sh*tty mood. Sonic, Chip, Silver and Blaze are going to Sonic and Chip's race. Not sure what Scourge is doing, Mephiles is most likely killing something or bugging Shadow. Sally is at a concert (no idea why), Tails went back to his lab. Rouge is bugging Knuckles and Espio is doing whatever, Maria went back to being dead.**


End file.
